Deck the Halls
by sheltie
Summary: Harry and his wives decorate for Christmas. Reposted with a correction.


**Deck the Halls**

 **By: Sheltie**

* * *

 _I don't own Harry Potter at all_

 **A/N: right, here's another holiday HP oneshot. Not totally sure where this idea came from, but here it is. Hope you all like it. Reposted to correct a mistake some of you have pointed out. Sorry for that, but jumping between HP and Naruto I will get them mixed up at times.**

* * *

"Daphne, could you move that one just a bit more to the left?"

Daphne sighed as she did as she was told as she used her wand to levitate the ornament to the position it was supposed to go.

"Hm, that looks good. Okay, now what next?"

"How come I'm doing this when Harry and Fleur aren't here?" Daphne asked.

"Because we doled out assignments and we got the tree while Fleur and Harry got to the task of decorating the house" Penny said.

Daphne sighed. She along with Penelope, Penny to her friends, and Fleur were all married to one Harry Potter. What had happened was because of contracts; well, for Penny and Daphne. For Fleur it was the bond that had formed between Harry and Fleur during the war. Harry saved Fleur when her home was attacked. Bill had died protecting her and Harry and his friends got there just in time to save her. This created the bond between the two.

As for the contracts Daphne's came from the Black side. The Blacks and the Greengrasses had a marriage contract and since Daphne was the eldest Greengrass and Harry Lord Black meant it was in affect. Harry couldn't do a thing about this since he didn't know a thing about it til after the war. He cursed Dumbledore for keeping this from him.

Same for Penny, it turned out her family way back were magical, but their magic in their line petered out, but had come back with Penny being the first magical in centuries. And since she was the first magical that activated an ancient contract between the Potters and Penny's though Clearwater wasn't their name at the time. But the contract was valid all the same no matter the changed name. Magic was magic no matter the name. Harry was shocked finding this out.

When it all came out there was some uproar. Ron was jealous of the fact that Harry was marrying three girls and all of them quite hot though he had his girlfriend, Lavender. Though after Lavender heard Ron's rant since who couldn't since he was quite loud about it and without any assistance magically. Lavender hexed him badly which pretty much ended things between the two.

Ginny shrugged. She was fine with it. She had grown up a lot during the war and wasn't the fan girl she once was. Plus she was happily dating Colin. Molly however wasn't happy at all. She blamed Fleur for Bill's death even though it wasn't Fleur's fault at all. Then the fact that Harry was marrying and none of the girls were her Ginny. She was quite vocal of her disapproval of the union.

Hermione shrugged and didn't say a thing. It was Harry's life and she decided after the war to give Harry space since she was with Harry for so long during the war. That didn't mean she and Harry would distance themselves from one another just they'd give each other a bit of space so they could live their own lives.

The weddings were done quickly and not a lot of fanfare since Harry didn't want that. He already had enough trouble not getting mobbed every time he went out in public since his fame skyrocketed even more when he defeated Voldemort. Many wanted Harry to become the next Dumbledore really. Harry didn't want that. He wanted a nice quiet and peaceful life since he hadn't ever had that.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile as Daphne and Penny were decorating the tree Harry and Fleur were taking on decorating the house.

"I think we bit off more than we can chew Harry" Fleur said.

"You might be right Fleur. I keep forgetting how big this place is" Harry said.

He and his wives took up residence at Potter manor since it had some of the strongest wards and it helped stop anyone who tried to intrude.

"Okay, so why don't we get done what we can and have Penny and Daphne help us out with the rest?" Fleur suggested.

"I like the idea" Harry said.

Fleur smiled then she saw something above Harry's head that she had put some just a little while before.

"Harry, look up" she said.

Harry did and saw the sprig of mistletoe.

"You planned this, didn't you?" he asked.

"Not fully, but I won't argue with the results" Fleur said.

Harry grinned and pulled Fleur into a loving embrace kissing. Fleur sighed as she kissed her husband. They forgot decorating for a little while.

/Scene Break/

The four convened in the living room with the freshly decorated tree. The house elves were serving them drinks and cookies as they rested. The elves wanted to decorate the house, but Harry wanted to do it himself since he didn't like being so dependent on house elves. That wasn't how he grew up. His wives agreed since they thought it would be fun. So Harry ordered the Potter elves not to help them. The elves were disappointed, but obeyed their master's order.

"So how goes the rest of the decorating?" Penny asked.

"We still got more to do. The house is quite big for only two of us" Fleur said.

"So why don't you two join in and help us. It'll go a whole lot quicker" Harry suggested.

"Fine, but this time I'm teamed with Harry" Daphne said.

"You're just hoping to get Harry under some mistletoe" Penny said with a roll of her eyes.

"So" Daphne said unabashed.

"Um, don't I say get a say?" Harry asked.

"Nope, you just need to be a good boy and stand under the mistletoe and get ready to be kissed out" Daphne said.

"Yes, and make sure you have enough left for me too" Penny said.

"Well, I already got mine" Fleur said proudly.

"What, that right was supposed to be mine" Daphne said.

"First come, first serve" Fleur said.

Daphne huffed.

After finishing their break they went back to decorating. Daphne grabbed Harry and hauled him off to get royally kissed and to decorate too.

"I swear that girl" Penny said shaking her head.

"We should get started too" Fleur said.

Penny nodded.

They finally finished decorating the whole manor with Daphne and Penny both getting kissed under the mistletoe. Both were happy about it and they all relaxed after a filling dinner in front of a roaring fire admiring the decorated tree.

 **End**


End file.
